Why Have To Leave Us?
by unicornreader
Summary: Ella Bolton is a 12 year old following the footstep of her dad, Troy Bolton. She was raised with love and surrounded by the people who care for her. But the only one thing is she always wonder why her mom is not with her through the years. (TROYELLA) currently on a writer's block :/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ella Bolton ran towards to the gray car with her Nike sports bag. She enters the car with a cheerful greeting by her father, Troy. "Hey dad." Patricia replied back to her father's greeting.

"So how was your basketball practice?" He asked while her daughter was putting her bag at the back of the car.

"It was fine dad, except the fact that the game is two days from tomorrow." She answered with nervousness in her voice, then pulling out her iPhone 6 plus from the pocket of the bag. He chuckled at his daughter's response.

Ella grew up in a loving family except that she doesn't have a mother. Troy never wanted her daughter to know that her mother left her in the Bolton's household and become a successful laboratory scientist. And Ella never wanted to hurt her dad's heart but dying to know who her mother is and the reason why she left them.

As her dad turn off the engine of the car, Ella took her bag and quickly left the car excited what her grandma cooked for her. 'Grammy! "Patricia shouted from the living room putting her shoes as side and putting her bag at the sofa. Her grandmother saw her and greeted with a smile but eventually frown when she saw the bag at the sofa.

"Ella, how many times I told you, does not put the bag at the sofa!" she sternly said.

"Sorry Grammy!" Ella apologized putting her bag at the floor.

She walks to the kitchen with her phone texting her friend, Vanessa.

"Ooo cookies!" Ella exclaimed getting two cookies stuffing it in her mouth.

"So Ella how's your basketball practice?" Grammy asked biting her cookie.

"Tiring obviously Grammy. Oh and dad our coach said that we're going to take the bus to the game place." Ella said informing her dad.

"Oh okay. I'm gonna fetch Grammy at 1 after my work then we'll go to the game place ok? The game is at 2:30 right?" Dad asked and I nod.

* * *

"And done!" Ella exclaimed as she close her black binder containing all of her homework. And put her pencil at her denim polka dot daisy pencil case she put the binder back at her Adidas dark floral back pack. She check once again all of her things if she made all of it until she saw a flyer lying at the under most of her bag. She took it and tries to straighten up the flyer since it's crumpled, and read the flyer. "To all lab fans, here's your chance to ask to your favorite lab scientist everything you want to know! Everyone can come! At the lab 1 third floor, 12:30 PM" she roll her eyes and crumple it once again and throw at the trash can beside the door. She took her phone at the table and went to her bed to check all her social media accounts.

After hours of looking at her phone, she heard her name being called. She went out of her room so that she could ask why she was called.

"Dad did you called me?" She asked.

"Ella! You haven't changed your clothes from your practice?!" Her dad said obviously annoyed.

Ella looks below and looks at her outfit. Basketball uniform. "Shoot" she thought.

Troy sighed and said. "Go change Ella. We're gonna eat at a restaurant."

Ella gasp in excitement when she heard the name "Chad" "They're visiting us?!"

Troy nod at his daughter and watch her scream in happiness.

Chad helped Troy in a lot of ways. Like taking care of Ella while he's busy at an auto shop. And of course entertaining her. So Troy owes Chad a lot.

Ella went back to her room and deciding what shall she wear. "Shall I wear this?" Ella said to herself holding a floral cami dress from Forever 21. "Nahh too girly." She said and put back the dress. She decided to wear a denim cutoff s from Forever 21 and a graphic tee from Aeropostale. She took her phone lying at her daybed and left the room. She took the polka dot keds and wore it, then wore her blue hooded utility jacket from forever 21 since it's raining outside. And the Bolton Family went out the house seeing an old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Troy Bolton parks the car at the side walk in front of a grill restaurant and Ella as excited as ever and left the car as soon the car stopped.

"Woah woah Ella don't get too excited!" Troy said as he locks the car.

"Yeah Ella I don't want you to be too hyper. It seems like you took candies. Didn't you?" Grammy said with suspicion.

"Well I took some candies at school before practice." Ella answered.

Grammy sighed and they went inside the restaurant.

"Yo Chad." Troy said with a quick bro hug.

"Troy." Chad greeted back with a smile.

"Uncle Chaaaaaaad!" Ella greeted Chad with a big hug.

"Hey there Ella. You sure really miss me." Chad said with a chuckle.

"Uhh yeah of course? We haven't seen you for like 5 months!" Ella said after hugging Chad. Then she saw at the back of Chad is Taylor talking to Grammy.

"Auntie Taylor!" Ella happily said almost shouting running to her even though Taylor was just like a meter away. Taylor look to Ella and gave her a night tight hug.

Taylor and Chad are the ones helped Troy when Ella is a toddler. And through the years, they never stop loving Ella like their own already as the years go on. And because of that, Troy is very grateful for his friends.

"Oh my goodness! Ella Bolton you have grown so much since the last time I saw you." Taylor said brushing Ella's hair using her hands.

"I know Aunt Taylor my hair is long I've grown a little though." Ella said with confident.

As Ella and Taylor have been talking or should I say arguing about stuffs only smart people can relate to and Troy couldn't just stop watching them.

"She's just becoming like her mom." Chad said looking at them as well.

"Yeah. She is. But she has this equal balance of personality… You know what I mean right?" Troy asking to Chad and he nod.

"Like she had Brie's laugh, her smartness and her kindness…" Troy said reminiscing Gabriella.

"I know you miss her and we all miss her dude." Chad said patting Troy.

"But have you talked to her? Or Taylor had talked to her?" Troy asked with desperate in his voice

"Sorry bro but no. We haven't talked to her." Chad said with a frown and Troy nod.

The Bolton's and the newlywed couple have been talking like forever but it has finally come to an end.

"So you guys gonna be here for a month?" Troy asked with an unsure voice.

Chad and Taylor nod in unison and Ella smiled when she heard what Chad and Taylor said.

"Yes! Thank god you're staying for a month." Ella said raising both of her hands like worshiping.

Everyone laughed and decided to go back to their home.

They soon arrive at the house and Troy carried Ella because she is sleeping.

* * *

Ella opens her eyes with sun rays flashing at her window and she looked at her black alarm clock 6:50 and she sighed.

"I don't wanna get up." Ella whined as she pulls her blanket closer to her but she has nothing to do since she has basketball practice with her dad. She gets up with a Star Wars poster above her pillow and she sigh.

"Should get a sticky tape." She said to herself as the poster fell once again. She took a tape at her study table and tape at the corners of the poster and sticks it above the bed.

"There. More nicer." She said to herself and smiled. She looked at her bed since she is stepping on it and decided to fix her bed.

After 30 mins of being sweaty playing Basketball with her father, they finally went to the kitchen to eat.

"Yeah but today is Monday so there's gonna be like a ton of people letting us fix their cars." Dad said while eating an omelet.

"Well I know that Troy but can you at least break like an hour and drive me to the airport?" Grammy asked.

After Grampy died last three years ago, Grammy traveled more so that she can be alone and not to think Grampy more.

Troy sigh and said "I'll see what I can do mom." Grammy nod and took Troy's plate since he is done.

"So I'll just walk to the auto shop? We don't have training today because coach doesn't want to pressure us." I said while I bite a waffle.

"Yeah sure but text me first if you're going to go somewhere with your friends okay?" Troy said Ella nod and looked at the clock.

"Dad it's 8:10." Ella said with a voice of little panic and went back to her room quickly.

* * *

"Am I late yet?" Ella asked the receptionist as she breathes heavily.

"No but you have 3 mins left." The receptionist said as she looks at her watch. Ella nod in relief and fix her denim vest and ran to her Math class since it's at the 3rd floor.

* * *

"Yeah I know that but I didn't to talk about it." Vanessa said with her disgusted look.

"Why because it's disgusting?" Ella asked as she looks at her Spanish notebook once again while walking. Vanessa noticed her best friend being crammed.

"El, you're gonna ace this test just be chill with it." Vanessa smirked and closed the notebook Ella is holding.

"Van you're Hispanic and you're gonna ace this test but you know I suck at remembering things especially when I am crammed!" Ella said almost shouting in frustration. Vanessa sigh

"K fine if you don't ace this pinch me later if not I'm gonna pinch you okay?" Vanessa said and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah whatever.' Ella said and rolled back her eyes.

"TTYL loser!" Vanessa said as she ran to her next class. Ella smiled and shook her head and went to Spanish Class.

* * *

"Attention students this is your principal speaking." Ella heard her Principal called she sigh in frustration and said to herself, "In the middle of my damn test really?"

"As you know, the lab scientist, Gabriella Montez is coming next week, but due to some personal reason, it was scheduled today after lunch." I roll my eyes and I focus myself to the test.

* * *

"So what ya got little miss nerd?" Vanessa smirked.

"Well Hispanic girl, I got B+." Ella said with a disappointment.

"Oh ok never mind." Vanessa said went back to her eating knowing Ella will be mood swing.

"Anyways the Montez thing... Wanna ditch it El?" Vanessa asked Ella as she was looking at her phone.

"Well I want to but Mr. Gordon is guarding the auditorium doors I heard." Ella said with a sigh as she places her iPhone beside her.

"What?! That dirt bag….. Oh well I'm just gonna sleep the whole show and a little gum." Vanessa said as she took a pack of gum out of her Black leather bag and put it at her pocket. Ella smiled and nod in approval.

 _sorry this is a crappy chapter but I promise you guys, next chapter will be better :_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriella is just applying some make up for her talk and also talking to her friend since high school, Sharpay Evans now Sharpay Leverett. (If you watched her spin off movie guys)

"Oh my gosh Gabi, so much has changed in Albuquerque since you left!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah I can see that from what I saw from my ride a while ago." Gabi said with sadness. Sharpay sighed remembering

"Gabi…. Come on just this one day? Let's just try to forget it." Sharpay begged and pat her shoulder. Gabriella took a heavy breath and looks at Sharpay with a smile and nod.

"Forget my issue and let's talk about your baby." Gabi said as she looks at Sharpay's big bump. Sharpay blushed and start blabbering about her baby girl but Gabriella has zoned out and start over thinking of her daughter if she has a good life with her father.

* * *

The two girls went to the bathroom as they have still five more minutes before the talk starts.

"Do I really have to bring a notebook and a pen?" Vanessa whined as she leans back at the wall.

"Uh yeah obviously." Ella said as she fixes her black tank top and vest. As soon she finishes fixing her clothes, she looked at Vanessa with a sigh.

"But I pass Chemistry." Vanessa said defensively.

"With a C Ness." Ella said as she took her bag and went out to go to the auditorium.

"But it's still passing." Vanessa adjusting her bag while she rolls her eyes.

"Look I don't you to get stuck at this middle school ok? I'm trying to help you." Ella said with her hand gestures.

"Fine mom." Vanessa said with a chuckle and Ella playfully slapped her.

* * *

After Sharpay gave Gabriella a good luck, Gabriella once again looked at her home screen. She was tearing when she is remembering her moments with her.

 _Gabriella is rubbing her bump happily as she was lying in her bed._

 _"You know Ella, mommy can't wait to meet you. Nana as well, don't worry it's just gonna be the 3 of us." She smiled as she felt a light kick after she said it._

 _"Oh Ella, I wonder if you're gonna have your father's eyes-_

Gabriella stops zoning out as she heard a staff.

"What?" She asked.

"You have 30 secs. Ms. Montez." The staff informed and Gabriella nod and the staff closed the door. She quickly wiped her dry tears and went backstage.

She sighed first and walked towards to the stage with bright lights to her.

She is looking to the crowd and in a glimpse, she literally froze. She saw a wavy brunette with blue eyes sparkling and that's how she know she's the one she's been looking for.

* * *

"The Montez is starting at you af though." Vanessa said as she starts doodling at her notebook. Ella look at her with confuse look.

"Really? What a creep." Ella shrugged it off while she rolls her eyes. And put some of her hair behind of her ear.

After an hour of the talk the two girls get their things at their locker can't wait to go home and sleep.

"Wait all we have to do is just to read history and makes a summary of it?" Vanessa asked as she pulls out the heavy History book out of her locker.

"Yup." Ella answered longing the p. while she put back all her books from her bag except her history book to her locker.

"Nice." Vanessa said sarcastically as she close her locker.

"I know it's gonna be terrific." Ella answered back as she as well closes her locker. And they walk towards the door of the school.

"So Wanna grab some shake at the diner?" Ella asked hoping her best friend says yes.

"Yeah sure but we better be quick, my cousin came back from college and we're gonna have a hangout." Vanessa said as she took her phone from her pocket.

"Yeah sure. Is this the Shane girl?" Ella asked forgetting all Vanessa's cousins.

"Yeah that's her." Vanessa answered without looking at her as she was texting her mom.

And they went to the diner with fun as they snapchat their drink and themselves and didn't know they stayed there for an hour.

"Gosh, mom's gonna kill me later." Vanessa said with a giggle as she checks her phone and put it back at the table.

"But I thought she's gonna pick you up here?" Ella asked as she takes a sip from her drink.

"Well yeah she-" Vanessa got cut off with phone call by her mother and she looked at Ella with her eyebrow raised. The call ended and she said

"You psychic you're right!" As she rest her head to her hand.

"I see things… joke HAHAHAHAHAHA" Ella said laughing. And they laugh.

After Vanessa left, Ella took her ear buds from the pock of her bag and put it at her ear when she saw her aunt Sharpay.

"Crap." She said to herself and smiled when she saw her.

"Ella! What are you doing here all alone?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I'm about to go cuz dad's waiting for me." Ella said can't wait to go.

"Oh okay well I wanted you to meet someone." Sharpay said as she drags Gabriella in front of Ella.

"Ella this is Gabriella and Gabi, this is Ella." Sharpay smiled thinking this way, it would work.

Ella smiled at her and shakes her hand.

"Ella Bolton nice to meet you." Ella smiled but Gabriella is still frozen from the time she saw her.

"Ohhhkay she doesn't talk Sharpay?" Ella said confusingly.

"Of course not sweetie she just remembers something of you." Sharpay said.

"Well she looks familiar but I still talk." Ella said. Gabriella giggled and looked at Ella with perfection.

"You're the lady at our school right? Ms. Montez?" Ella said and Gabriella smiled.

"Yes I am Ella." Gabriella said thinking Troy raised their daughter with politeness.

"Well I got to go dad might get worried on me. Bye Aunt Sharpay and nice meeting you Ms. Montez." Ella smiled and took her takeout food for her dad.

* * *

I am rally sorry it's kind of short XD I didn't want you guys waiting so here it is XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They sat already with their meals in front of them and Gabriella is still frozen.

"Hey on earth Gabriella! You haven't eaten your food since the meal came." Sharpay said waving her hand in front of Gabriella.

"Oh really? Sorry it's just… It's just… I saw her." Gabriella said as she took a bite of her burger.

Sharpay giggled and said "I know and I've been planning that meeting since you came." Gabriella smiled back to her and they talk about Ella the whole day.

* * *

Ella was about to enter her dad's office when she was greeted by her dad's employee.

"Ella! Where's our food?" Bert, one of the employees jokingly asked. Ella laughed and said.

"Sorry you didn't text me before I went to the Diner." Ella smirked and she went inside of the office and saw her dad is still talking on the telephone. So she put the food on the table as well lay her bag there and wait for her dad.

"Yeah sure it will be finished by tonight." Troy said then put the telephone down and sighed. But when he saw his daughter once again, He felt that he got all his energy back.

"Hey darling." Troy greeted.

"Hey dad. I stopped by at the Diner and bought you a burger." Ella said as she took the takeout from the table and put it in front of her dad's face. Troy smiled and took the takeout food.

"Thanks Ella. I appreciate it. I'm really hungry anyway." Troy said and starts eating his burger, Ella chuckle to her father and she went to the table and start doing her homework.

* * *

They are now eating their dinner and Ella is talking to her grandma.

"It sucks that you'll not see me at my game tomorrow." Ella pouts.

"Don't worry, sweetie your dad will video the game and send it to me." Grandma said. Ella sighed and she stood up to put her plate at the dishwashing and Troy ends his call to his mom.

"Oh and by the way dad, I saw aunt Sharpay." Ella said as she drinks her juice.

"Oh really? Where? I didn't know she's here" Troy said as he walk to the dishwasher and put his plate.

"I know right but she's with someone else." Ella stated. Troy began to slightly panicking as he thinks it's her.

"Well do you got the name?" Troy asked with a little traumatized in his voice. Ella nod

"Her name is Gabriella Montez. She's a chemist. She even went to our school and Aunt Sharpay told me that Ms. Montez is her best friend. Is that true dad?" Ella asked not knowing that she already met her mother. Troy silently gulped and looked at her daughter.

"Yes she's Sharpay's best friend since senior." Troy said Ella nod and went to her dad to say goodnight.

"Well I need to sleep for tomorrow. Night dad!" Ella said and ran towards to her room. Troy was left frozen couldn't believe that Gabriella is here. HE decided to call Chad for help.

"Yo Troy." Chad answered.

"Hey Chad. I got some news. Really big news." Troy said as he went out to the garden.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella's here." Troy said. Those 2 words left Chad speechless. He has been there for Troy since they were kids. If something's wrong, they do it together and until now, they still solve things together.

"When did she come here?" Chad asked

"Ella told me, she saw her. Sharpay even introduce her to Gabi!" Troy said already almost shouting.

"Well are you planning to tell her already?" Chad asked once again.

"No I need to speak to Gabi first. We need to talk about it." Troy said looking at the grasses.

"Well ok if that's what you're gonna do… I'm fine with it." Chad said.

"Well thanks dude. I got to go." Troy said and hang his call with Chad.

* * *

Sorry for waiting. I'v been so busy with all my school works


End file.
